The Green Lantern of Konoha
by Dragnos
Summary: When Naruto discovers the powers of the Green Lantern Corp. he does his best to live up to the legend.


**So here we go for another Fanfic idea, dunno if anyone's actually done this before or not.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The welcomed rain fell gently over the village of Konoha as the month long heat wave finally was broken. The welcomed relief was not felt by the members of Team Seven however, as they were currently working in a hot and humid warehouse with a busted air conditioning unit. Several grunts could be heard as both Naruto and Sasuke moved a verity of boxes from one end of the storehouse to the other. Sakura was currently taking inventory of each box and crate that her teammates moved while Kakashi directed the boys as to where the supplies went.

It was near the end of the day as Naruto was carrying the last medium sized box towards the end of the warehouse the steady creaking of the floorboards the only sound being made in the otherwise quiet building. Stopping to catch his breath Naruto failed to notice the growing groan of wood under him until the floor broke beneath him and dropped him some twenty feet into the darkness below. The shouts of his teammates and teacher could barely be heard in the sprawling darkness that surrounded him.

"Ow, that hurt," Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up off the cold cement floor. Looking up at the hole above him Naruto wondered how he would get back up. Looking around the blond could see nothing save for the light above him. "Well damn," the blond muttered," I can't see anything."

Sighing and wondering how he was going to get out Naruto was about to shout when he noticed a flicker of green off to the side. Rubbing his eye and opening them he saw the flicker again, but stronger. Curiosity grabbed the blond headed towards the growing green light, feeling his way through the darkness until he came to what looked like an alter with a glowing green ring next to a glowing green lantern. In the faint like he could barely make out the now apparent writing on the wall next to the alter and he started to read aloud the inscription.

"_**In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,**_

_**No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,**_

_**Let Those Who Worship Evils Might,**_

_**Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light"**_

As he finished both the ring and lantern flared with power in response to the read inscription. The ring flaring with power hovered in front of Naruto for a moment before circling him and latching itself on one of his fingers on his right hand and power exploded from the ring covering the genin with it's alien power.

In the storehouse Sakura was panicking due to what she thought was an unresponsive and injured Naruto. Sasuke was fidgeting and trying not to show his concern about his blond and possible injured teammate. Kakashi still being as level headed and cool as always set Sasuke and Sakura home after a brief moment of hysteria. Having felt the power that Naruto awoke Kakashi made a makeshift anchor with the nearest support beam and after finding enough rope from the warehouses owner Kakashi descended into the glowing darkness below. The fading green power and vague silhouette was the only thing that the jonin could only guess was Naruto. The now faint steady green light that Kakashi could see he followed and found nothing, only a dissipating green orb of light that was getting dimmer with each passing second.

"Naruto! Can you here me," Kakashi called out into the darkness as he moved back to the rope. The muffled shuffling of feet on the wood above him told Kakashi that someone was else was in the warehouse up above. Looking around one last time Kakashi made a note to get a flashlight to search the area under the warehouse in greater detail. Hoisting himself up the rope and out of the hole Kakashi was surprised to find Naruto sitting next to the hole covered in dirt and grim but otherwise ok.

"Glad to see you're ok Naruto, but how did you get out of the basement," Kakashi asked with an eye-smile.

"Stairs," Naruto pointing to an open door behind them revealing a set of stairs going down causing Kakashi to sigh at not noticing it before.

"Did you touch or find anything while you where down there," Kakashi asked looking directly at Naruto.

"Just that old seal on the wall that didn't do anything but light up," Naruto answered like nothing was wrong," and spit a bunch of dust and grim out. Whatever was in there apparently fell apart or left some crappy residue. " Kakashi gave Naruto a pleased eye-smile and proceeded to give him a brief lecture on seals as the two left the building to clean up for the day.

**XxXxXxXx**

In a dark cave in earth country miles below the surface eight shadowed holographic figures stood in a brief silence. Each member was of significant skill and power and feared in each of their countries.

"Are we clear in what we are to do then," the apparent leader asked the rest of the members and at each silent nod he continued," in addition to collecting the biju keep an eye out for these new rings, the power they provide may be what we need to insure that our own power is secure. Remember, these rings are nothing without their power core so make sure you have them both." Each figure disappeared one by one until only two were left.

"You sure you left that set in a place were the nine-tails brat can find it, Itachi?" One figure asked of it partner.

"I am sure Kisame," Itachi replied," the question is whether or not he can use it."

**XxXxXxX**

The night air was cool and fresh as Naruto made his way about the night sky miles above the village. The power that flowed through him was amazing and all he had to do was will it to happen. The green and black suit that adorned his body was comfortable and the full facial mask made it possible to hid his identity. From his current vantage point Naruto could see the entire village laid beneath him.

Swooping down close to the village Naruto could see both ninja and civilian alike moving about the large village. Few, if any, saw the blond as he silently glided past the houses. It was near the Hyuuga complex that Naruto noticed the billowing smoke from the main house. His sense of duty to village kicking in Naruto flew into the complex to see what he could do.

Landing in the courtyard Naruto immediately noticed the foreign ninja battling the large clan. Growling at the foreign attackers a large green fist erupted from the ring and rammed it right into what appeared to be one of the group's leaders. The attack did not go unnoticed and Naruto made whatever he could think of and attacked his opponents with solidified energy. One jonin made the mistake of attacking Naruto right as the blond slammed a giant anvil right on top of the man. More then once Naruto formed a hand that grabbed an enemy ninja and threw them into the wall creating several indented, and dead, ninja.

The fight came to a close when one of the invaders came out of the house carrying Hanabi in an attempt to get out with a hostage. He never saw the glow green spiked ball that smashed through his head. It was then that the invaders yielded the fight, as few as they were. By then Anbu had arrived and were shocked at the carnage that Naruto had caused. Before he could be detained for questioning Naruto panicked and flew off into the night sky with several pair of active byakugan staring at him, unable to pierce the green energy that covered him.

Morning came hours later and the news of a strangely clad defender in the Hyuuga's fight the night before was the talk of the village. Naruto listened closely to what the people were saying and took to heart to be more careful the next time he used his powers. It wasn't until he met with his team that he understood the full extent of what he had done.

"Did you hear," Sakura had asked in a quiet voice," they say that the guy who fought off the attackers at the Hyuuga complex didn't even use seals to do his attacks, he just manipulated his chakra and threw them around like broken toys. And they say that the Hyuuga's couldn't see his face even with their bloodline active. I don't know if I feel safe knowing there's someone that can do that. Several of the attackers I hear were seasoned veterans that were missing nins for whatever reason."

"It's unnerving," Sasuke agreed," even Itachi couldn't do that without getting hurt like this mysterious "savior" or whatever he is. It isn't natural that someone should have that kind of power to throw around." All conversation was ended when Kakashi showed up for their usual regimen of training and D-ranked missions. Naruto knew it was going to be a long day with the way Kakashi kept looking at him.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's that for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Later peeps.**


End file.
